Reunion
by AidenSky
Summary: Sequel to The Right Partner. Anora visits Orlais and decides to return the favor.


To say that Queen Anora was overwhelmed would be putting it lightly. She had not dared venture to Orlais since she became queen. Duties kept her home, of course, but that didn't mean she was not relieved to keep her distance. She was the first to admit that as far as Ferelden extravagance went, she obtained the most of it. However, any luxuries she may have entertained back home paled in comparison to Val Royeaux. Gilded moldings of intricate designs shimmered in the sun and the shops and apartments that lined the noble marketplace were painted brightly. Flowers, banners, and ribbons adorned any free space and music seemed ever present. It would have been beautiful if Anora allowed herself to be ignorant.

But in between the music and bright colors, shadows still lingered. Beneath the laughter were whispers and despite Val Royeaux's best efforts to put her at ease, Anora felt all the more afraid. The Game was pervasive in the places she visited. Painted faces and polished masks spoke to her in riddles that she had to decipher, formulate a riddle of her own, and respond all in the course of a few moments. Every goblet felt heavy with poison in her hand and every dagger and sword glinted so brightly it burned her eyes. Every night she would check her bed for traps before falling into it, forcing herself to risk sleep only so she could continue to play in the morning.

Anora's only respite came in the form of the Empress. While Celene could not be with her all the time, when she was Anora had to admit she felt safer. It had been a year and a half since Celene had visited Ferelden, and a year and a half since that first night they spent together. Anora could hardly say it changed her life, but she did think of it at least once a day. Particularly in the evenings when even the fire and fur blanket could not bring her the warmth she desired. She missed the closeness, the intimacy Celene had provided. Long nights of lovemaking and whispers in the night. Shared secrets and dreams and shames. The taste of spiced tea on her tongue and the smell of Celene on her pillows. Anora had ruled alone for so long that she had forgotten the comfort another person could bring. Celene stayed only a week after their tryst began and Anora recalled the look they shared before the Empress had climbed into her carriage. Her eyes were bright, even in the shadow her mask provided, and Anora would have sworn she saw the same sorrow in Celene's eyes at having to leave that Anora felt.

It was futile to imagine anything more would come from that visit. They had still bickered over trade and negotiations, still threw insults between their speeches to rile the other. And when Celene had left, their letters continued to be formal, nothing like what Celene had sent Cailan. It wasn't that Anora expected a love letter from Celene, but it seemed odd that the Empress—who had admitted during one of their nights together that she only fancied women—would partake with Cailan for farce and not with her for sincerity. Perhaps the Empress thought it too big a risk. Or perhaps she did not care in the slightest.

That thought had plagued Anora for months, seeping into the back of her mind as she recounted one of their nights or formulated a fantasy of her own in the privacy of her bedchambers. It shamed her, sent her cheeks aflame at the thought that she spent so much of her free time thinking about someone who was indifferent towards her. But then Celene had extended an invitation for the queen to visit Val Royeaux, and there was a cheerful swirl to her signature that made Anora feel hopeful despite her better judgment.

She was not a love-struck girl. Of that Anora was certain. But even she could admit to herself that she was lonely. Her people loved her and she loved them, but every night she returned to her bedchamber alone. There was no one to inquire about her day or rub the tension from her shoulders. There wasn't the sound of someone else's breathing to fall asleep to or an ear to share her fears. Marrying was out of the question, as she would not risk another man coming in to take what she had rightly earned. And she couldn't yet bring herself to entertain the idea of bringing a servant or someone loyal to bed. It was too great a risk. And intimacy was a want, not a need. So she had resigned herself to her fantasies to keep her warm at night, because such were the many burdens of rule.

When she first greeted the Empress upon her arrival, Anora found that her smile came easily despite the many masked eyes upon her. Celene had toned down her own extravagant dress as a courteous homage to Ferelden. Her gown was a deep red and hung off of her hips instead of expanding out with a petticoat as was Orlesian fashion. Golden thread was crosshatched into it and she shimmered in the light of the dozens of chandeliers overhead. Fur, typical of Ferelden fashion, lined her collar despite the summer heat and the Empress seemed to glow with it. She descended the steps with the same grace Anora knew she herself possessed, the rich fabric floating gently around her like a parting sea. They both bowed to each other and Anora could hear the whispers all around the room. She couldn't make out what was being said and took her cues from Celene, who smiled and took her hand as she greeted her.

It was a friendly enough gesture, one that would indicate to the crowd where Ferelden stood with Orlais. Celene drew near to her, turning her face into Anora's so the watching crowd could not read her lips. Anora smelled spiced tea as she spoke and hoped her mask covered her blush.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, your majesty," Celene said easily, her voice just above a whisper. "Orlais welcomes you. How do you find her so far?"

"Orlais is as beautiful as they say. Although, I am unused to being put on display," Anora admitted with a polite smile so the crowd would think they were making small talk and nothing more.

"Well," Celene answered with a sigh, eyes studying the queen's face before falling down her neck and back up, "things of such beauty are bound to catch the eye, no?"

"You flatter me."

Celene squeezed her hand, her thumb running curiously over Anora's nails which were much shorter than she last saw. The Empress smiled, a familiar gleam in her eye that made Anora's heart race.

"I speak the truth," she said finally, releasing Anora's hand. "I look forward to what this visit brings."

"As do I, your radiance."

That was three days ago. In typical Orlesian fashion, Celene had celebrated the queen's visit with balls and galas that kept them busy throughout the day and night. She sat next to the Empress over dinner and they had been forced to keep their conversation light due to the crowd. Though Celene was careful, the lingering look in her eyes was not lost on Anora. It was comforting, to say the least, that the Empress seemed to have retained mutual feelings about their first visit.

Today the festivities seemed to have been put on hold to allow the two women to rest. Anora was thankful for the reprieve and she welcomed the summer sun on her face as the two strode the market which had been cleared for them. Music still played from an anonymous bard in the distance, but other than that it was eerily quiet. The merchants stood proudly beside their shops and waited for the monarchs to approach, rather than shouting their wares as was custom. Celene's complement of guards followed behind them, maintaining a respectful distance.

The Empress was in another simple, slimming gown, though it still retained its Orlesian decadence. It was pale blue, almost the same shade as her eyes, and made of a shimmering material. The bodice, wrapped tightly around an enhancing corset, was white with gold embroidering and the Empress had an accompanying light, golden shawl around her shoulders. Though it was summer, the shawl was purely for fashion purposes, made of Antivan silk so fine that Celene's pale shoulders were visible beneath it. The Empress' hair had even been done in the common Ferelden style of a tight braid. It plaited down the back of her head and was swept over her shoulder where it rested on her bosom. Curled strands had been left loose and they hung around the Empress' cheeks as she examined a table of jewelry.

Anora glanced back at the guards before she too looked at the jewelry. There was nothing that particularly caught her fancy, so she studied the Empress instead from her peripheral. Anora had kept her look Ferelden to show the pride she had for her homeland to the Orlesians. Her gown was a similar style as Celene's, though it was brown with cream embroidering and lacked a corset. Her hair was braided as well, but up and in a bun and she was thankful for the cool breeze that swept along the back of her neck. From the corner of her eye, she saw Celene give a soft smile.

"See anything you like, your majesty?" she asked politely.

Anora knew she had been caught and she returned the smile as she focused back on the jewelry. "It is lovely. Not lovely enough to buy, I don't think."

The shopkeeper stiffened slightly to her right and Anora felt a slight twinge of guilt that was relieved as Celene laughed.

"Very well. Shall we continue on?"

The queen nodded and they proceeded leisurely down the marketplace. They kept their conversation light, switching from weather to various opinions on fashion. Eventually the shops began to dwindle as the marketplace opened up into the square. Anora lifted her head at the buildings that towered overhead and tried to read some of the signs that were on the upper level. The gilding shone against her eyes and she dipped her head again, turning to Celene.

The Empress was smiling, as she often was. Anora didn't know if she was truly pleased with something or if the Game demanded that she always look happy. Regardless, it was a pleasing sight. She dipped her head before pulling a fan out from behind her. It was gilded as well, which was unsurprising to the queen, and the hair around Celene's cheeks fluttered as she fanned herself.

"The heat is becoming troublesome," she said after a moment, offering her fan to Anora, who declined. "Perhaps we should retire to the shade of a gondola for a bit."

The Empress moved to the side and gestured towards a large lake. Intrigued, Anora walked by her side towards the water. As she neared, Anora realized that it was not a lake, but a manmade pool. It was quite vast and unbelievably clear. She could see all the way down, where the sun and water seemed to reflect off of the bottom. Crimson gondolas lined the water's edge, large enough to be war boats, Anora thought. Large canopies covered the majority of the boat, providing shade and comfort for those inside.

Without the towering buildings the wind came through and brushed against her cheeks, giving her brief relief from the heat. She followed the Empress to the dock and they waited as a member of her guard untied a gondola and moved it towards them. He placed one boot in the boat to steady it, the other on the dock, and extended his hand to Celene. She took it and descended gracefully, disappearing behind the curtain of the canopy. He reached back up for Anora and she was thankful for his tight grip as she worked her way into the boat as gracefully as she could muster.

It was dark inside from the pulled curtains and warm. Celene sat on a large crimson sofa with one arm draped over the back, the other idly fanning herself. Anora sat on the opposite sofa, large enough for two people to easily sleep on, and pulled the curtain back as the boat began to move. The guard that helped them into the boat was still on the dock, watching with the rest of the guards as the boat began to move away. Anora frowned and tried to look for who was steering but could see nothing with the canopy.

"Someone is controlling this thing, right?" she asked to an amused Celene.

"Some _thing_ , rather. Florian had mages enchant the water of this monstrosity. The current keeps us on a track of sorts throughout the pool. It's about an hour long journey back to the dock."

Anora raised an eyebrow. "A monstrosity?"

Celene nodded. "Oh yes, Reville, the emperor who built it, tore down wonderful real estate and artifacts to build it. Now it's of no use but…"she paused to lean over and skim her fingertips along the water, "this."

Anora would have let the subject drop then, if it wasn't for the slight chuckle Celene gave. The Empress was keeping something from her. The queen narrowed her eyes and Celene seemed to notice, for she lifted her head and her hand and regarded Anora patiently.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Celene smiled. "It is improper."

Anora returned the smile. "Impropriety hasn't stopped you before, your radiance."

Celene gave a low, husky laugh, lifting her mask and setting it beside her. Her face was flushed, likely from the heat, but she was as beautiful as Anora remembered. The queen removed her own mask and watched as Celene relearned her features with distracted eyes. Then she licked her lips and continued.

"I'm told the nobles also use these gondolas for fornication instead of lazy sojourns."

"That would explain these extraordinarily large couches," Anora commented as she ran her hand over the velvet.

She could see Celene watching her from her peripheral, aroused but patient. The Empress was always patient, it seemed. Perhaps because she knew that she had been Anora's first female lover. But regardless, Celene had always waited for her to make the first indication of want in Ferelden, always watched to see what she liked, and seemed to learn more about Anora with every passing night. The queen lost count of how many times the Empress had brought her to release during her visit and the memory sent a long desired warmth along her legs.

"So, which is it?" she asked, watching as Celene's thoughts cleared.

"Hmm?"

"Are we here for a lazy sojourn?" Anora raised her eyebrows. "Or fornication?"

Her lack of tact caught the Empress off guard, and a blush colored Celene's cheeks as she laughed. "I should have expected as much," she said as she caught her breath. Then she straightened, sighing happily before she shook her head at the queen. "That is entirely up to you, your majesty."

Anora reached out and pulled the curtain closed. She stood and took the one step over to Celene's couch, sitting by her side. Celene's arm that was resting over the back of the couch came around her shoulders. Anora sighed at the contact and rested her head against Celene's shoulder. The silken shawl was cool against her cheek and she inhaled deeply, Celene's scent rushing back to her. She felt the Empress' lips against her hair, and the rise of her chest as she took a deep breath as well.

"I missed your laugh," Anora dared, reaching one arm out to wrap around Celene's waist.

The Empress chuckled, running her fingertips along Anora's forearm. "I missed _you_."

Anora squeezed her tightly, relief washing over her at Celene's admission. She had continued to rule Ferelden after Celene left, continued her day to day duties and was happy. But she had missed this. A part of her worried that she was acting foolishly to do so, like the love-struck girl she was so certain she wasn't. But Celene felt the same, and Anora lifted her head from her shoulder to meet waiting lips.

It was just as she remembered, soft and familiar with hints of spiced tea. Anora hummed happily against Celene's lips, sitting up to get a better angle. The Empress smiled against her, her hand coming up to hold Anora's cheek. The hand around her back tightened, pulling her closer and Anora brought her arms around Celene. She found the buttons of the Empress' gown and began to undo them as their kiss deepened. When she finished that she slid her hands inside the gown and felt around for the lace of Celene's corset. She found it after a bit of searching and undid it, loosening the lace just enough for Celene to be comfortable. The Empress pulled away to exhale gratefully and Anora kissed along her cheek as she caught her breath.

The queen felt Celene's hands going to her own gown and she pulled back with a shake of her head. It was the first time that she'd seen Celene pout and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before kissing her again.

"It's high time I returned all of your favors from Ferelden," she whispered into Celene's ear as her shortened nails ran along her shoulders.

Celene sighed but made no other response as Anora pulled the shawl from her and placed it on the other couch. She ran her hands along Celene's shoulders before grabbing the bust of the bodice and pulling it all down just enough to expose her breasts. Anora turned to check that the curtains were closed before she rose from the couch and couched between Celene's legs. She leaned forward and kissed Celene's chest, trailing her lips downward as her arms came around the Empress' waist, pulling her until she was just on the edge of the couch.

She felt Celene rest a hand on her hair, gently stroking it as the queen circled her nipple with her tongue. She placed her lips around it and pulled gently. Celene tensed slightly and Anora eased the pressure, smiling as Celene relaxed and gave a pleased exhale shortly after. Celene's pale chest had become flush and the heat was stifling with the closed curtains. Anora could feel the sweat on her own forehead and taste it on Celene's chest but it only made her more excited. Her hand trailed down the Empress' thigh, around her knee and downward still until she found the hem of the gown. Then Anora rose, bringing her hand up Celene's stocking until it felt the warmth of her thigh.

She kissed Celene again, their tongues meeting as Anora worked the gown over her arm. She began to move her hand inward and Celene spread her legs wider. Anora felt her heat before she reached it and it sent a pulse of pleasure between her own legs as she took Celene's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling as her fingers slid into her wetness.

Celene moaned quietly as her lip was released, their eyes meeting as Anora familiarized herself with the Empress. Celene was patient as always, holding Anora's gaze with wanton eyes. Her hands had wrapped themselves around Anora's neck and traced her skin. When Anora's brow furrowed in impatience, Celene smiled and gave her instruction before pulling her into another kiss. Anora knew she had found the right spot when Celene's back arched, hips lifting from the couch to meet her hand. She kept her pace steady, as Celene had done with her, and marveled at the way the Empress moved beneath her.

She was cautious, careful not to rock the boat too much, and kept her hips raised, balls of her feet pressed to the floor. The queen placed her knee on the couch next to her and brought her free hand around Celene's waist to help support her. Celene had moved her hands around Anora's back and pulled against her. Anora loved the way Celene swiveled into her hand, loved the way her breasts bounced with each thrust. She loved that Celene seemed unable to keep her eyes open and had to fight to keep her voice down, her moans dying out into sighs and exhales. The Empress let out another shuddering breath and opened her eyes to find the queen.

"Don't stop," she pleaded as her hips began to rock faster.

Anora kept her pace steady as she felt Celene's hands tighten around her. Her back was beginning to ache from supporting the Empress but it paled in comparison to the look on Celene's face. Her breaths were coming faster, mouth parted as she sought her release. It was then that the queen understood just how Celene could please her over and over without reciprocation. The desire that pulsed between Anora's legs had faded, replaced with the insatiable need to please Celene. It was all that mattered.

Anora had to have her. She leaned forward and captured Celene's lips, kissing her roughly as she pushed just a bit harder against her nerves. Celene cried out against her mouth, hips stilling as Anora coaxed her through her release. She didn't stop until Celene dropped her hips back onto the couch, pulling her mouth away to catch her breath.

Her eyes were still closed but there was a satisfied smile on her parted lips and Anora smiled as she removed her hand. With the Empress' eyes still closed she marveled at the wetness on her fingers, the desire that she had caused. It brought a smug grin to her lips and she slid her hand along Celene's chest, fearful of leaving a stain on anything else.

Celene opened her eyes and tried to look down at her chest. Then she looked to Anora and flashed her an incredulous smile. "Did you just…wipe yourself on the Empress of Orlais?"

"More accurately, I wiped _yourself_ on the Empress of Orlais. And I've lost count of how many times you've slid your mouth along my thigh."

Celene licked her lips, shaking her head at the queen. "This was a bad idea," she said as she closed her eyes and relaxed onto the couch.

Anora frowned, fear tightening her chest. "Oh?"

"Yes. Because our little ride is almost over and the only thing I wish to do is throw you on the floor and take you right now."

Anora laughed with relief as she helped the Empress pull her dress back on. "Well, I'm here for a few weeks. There will be other times, won't there?"

"My queen, you are in Orlais, the land of lechery. Of course there will be other times." The Empress opened one eye and fixated it on Anora. "Assuming you want them, of course."

Anora brought her thumb over Celene's nipple and made her hiss eagerly before she tucked it back into the gown. She peeked out of the curtain and guessed that they still had some time before they reached the dock. Pulling the curtain closed again, she turned to the Empress who looked red faced but completely put together and kissed her again. The kisses after their lovemaking were her favorite. She loved the vigor with which Celene kissed her during, but Celene's lips were so soft afterward, patient and gentle and everything Anora missed on those lonely Ferelden nights.

"I do," she said as she pulled away, holding the Empress' face in her hands. "I really do."

Celene smiled and they dared to kiss all the way back to the dock.


End file.
